pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon History
For those of us confused by the timeline of the Patapon series, here is a brief listing of events in the Patapons' world (no dates known, so simple chronological order is used): THE GOLDEN AGE OF PATAPONS -The world was born from a mysterious source known as "IT". -A single powerful source named the “World Egg” gives life to the first creatures and knowledge to early ancestral tribes. -Several beasts known as Demons or Devils appear in a place named “Underworld”, separate from the "mortals". They can only come to the mortal plane when summoned from that side. -A single dominant tribe named “The Patapon” appears in a place now called Pata-Pole. They conquer most of the Ancient World, led by the “Almighty Kami” and using sacred war drums as weapons. Their goal is to see IT-believed to rest at the end of the world (Earthend)-knowing it will grant them eternal happiness. -The "Karmen Tribe” appears. Rivaling the Patapons in power, they started a war for domination of the lands. -The war finally ends when the Patapons push the Karmens out of their land, scattering them to distant islands. -The Patapons Continues To Search For Earthend and "IT" on Great village Name Patapolis FALL OF THE PATAPONS '-'''Decades of peace and prosperity end when “Gorl”, a servant of the Underworld, brings utter chaos and wrecks most of the land. -The Patapons continue their journey to Earthend and stumble across the Zigoton Empire. Due to a prophecy which fortells disaster if the Patapons march, the Zigotons challenge the Patapons and impede their quest. -A great battle ensues, leaving hundreds dead and thousands more wounded-the worst casualties in history. -The Mammoth species declines into near-extinction (save for a few who will become ancestral guardians), shortening the Patapon’s food supply during the winter and weakening their troops further. -A single Wakapon ventures into the World Core, where the World Egg rests. The Wakapon accidentally breaks the Egg, causing Almighty Kami to disappear with 3 of the 4 war drums and unleashing hordes of demons into the world, ruining the Patapons. Out of shame for this act, he dons a mask and loses his memories, becoming the enigmatic Hero. -The Zigotons crush the Patapons and exile them to a far country (setting of Patapon 1) for about a millenia. They establish their own civilization on the shores of the land, watching over the Patapons to ensure they never march again. -The Karmen return and capture Pata-Pole along with the Patapons' homeland (setting of Patapon 2). -Ormen Karmen becomes leader of the Karmen at some point, capturing the Patapon Princess in a Rainbow Egg with the intent of making her his queen. '''NEW HOPE FOR PATAPONS (PATAPON 1)' -The Almighty Patapon, Kami, returns and rallies the Patapons to again search for "IT" and reveal their lost legacy. -The Patapons destroy many of the Zigoton's forts. The general of the Zigotons, Gong the Hawkeye, attempts to stop them, but fails. -The Patapons cross the Deplorable Desert using the Almighty's power to make rain. Along the way, they slay a warrior, Aiton, and earn the hatred of his friend, Makoton. -After the Patapons liberate Heave-Ho Oasis from the Zigotons, Gong returns to challenge them again. He is defeated, but vows to return once more, unwilling to let the Patapons fulfill Zigoton prophecy and bring disaster to the world. -The Patapons advance through Nyokiri Swamp, driving back the Zigotons and repelling their enemy's counterattacks. -Priestess Meden has the Almighty's army guard a cart carrying materials into Dodon Basin, in order to build a fort against further Zigoton incursions. -The Patapons discover a major Zigoton castle near Mount Bachikoi, but fail to breach it, suffering their first true defeat in the war. -Stealing a Zigoton Catapult from under their enemies' noses, the Patapons manage to conquer the castle. The catapult subsequently breaks down. -The Patapons defeat the Zigotons at Dekaton Tower, mainly thanks to their rediscovering of their god's power to control the wind itself. -Gong challenges the Patapons yet again at the pass over Mt. Bachikoi, threatening to kill a Patapon hostage. The Patapons save their comrade, defeat a Zigoton strike force, and batter Gong into retreat. -Makoton, leading a small group of Zigoton warriors, abducts Meden and attempts to flee across the desert with his prize. The armies of Kami pursue him and free Meden. -Kharma, queen of the Zigotons, prepares to make a deal with demonic powers to gain the strength to destroy the Patapons. Desperate to stop her, Gong launches an all-out attack on the Patapons in Doyon Basin alongside Makoton and the Megaton Battalion. His forces are again destroyed, and after Makoton flees to make his own bargain with darkness, Gong himself falls to the Patapons. -The Patapons defeat a vicious guardian at Bovo Volcano and at last enter Zigoton territory. -The Patapons face the three demonic Zigoton Generals: Spiderton and his powerful war machine, the former Makoton and his demonic master, and finally Beetleton, lieutenant of Gorl. -Kharma sends her personal pet to defeat the Patapons, only to see it fall as well. -Kharma challenges the Patapons in the Zigoton palace, selling her soul to gain tremendous power and to revive Gorl. She is defeated, but manages to escape. -The Patapons defeat Gorl itself and venture to the coast, thinking it to be Earthend. -The Patapons look upon the morning sun. Not yet eternally content, they realize that the true Earthend must lie beyond the sea. -The Patapons and Zigotons form a truce, building a boat to cross the sea in search of the true Earth RETAKING THE HOMELAND (PATAPON 2) -The Patapons sail towards a new country (which was actually once their homeland) and survive many dangerous obstacles until they are defeated by the Kraken. -Hatapon awakes and rallies the surviving Yaripons.They come across the Karmen,who are suprised to see them again and save Priestess Meden in the process. -The Patapons find out who the Karmens are and launch an assualt against their fort in Juju Jungle. They meet Ban the Tatepon along the way and help them crush the Great Iron Wall which prevents them from futher entering in their territory. -The Patapons travel into Nanjaro Hill searching for the seed of Mater, which gives life to Patapons. They find the Hero trapped under a rock sealed with magic and under attack by Dogonga.They push back Dogonga and rescue the Hero -The Patapons confront Dogonga in the Dongara Ruins and are able to retrieve the seed and revive Mater. -Using the Tree of Mater to enlargen the Patapon's forces and with some help from Don the Yumipon, they capture a large Karmen fortress in Usso Forest.